User talk:Rod12/Archive 5
Update... and Alan Scott Hey! I got a little bit of editing done today, and I plan to get a little more by the end of the day. I saw the Amazing Spider-Man, And that was an Incredible movie, I really enjoyed it! What I was most impressed with was the casting, I felt like each Preformance was spot on. and one more thing, How do you feel about Alan Scott being Gay all of a sudden? I am strongly against it and heres my reason why: I am against Gay marrage, but I really don't want to start that debate, and I understand that Gay characters must be introduced into the DC Universe. for example: back in the 60's when the Civil Rights movement was on the rise, they didn't make superman black, they introduced black characters. That sort of thing is what DC needs to do now. agree? Sonic Stargirl She's now on Hawkman and I thought maybe you might have started at Amanda Waller like I suggested but I got there before you started by the looks of things. I think to get a lot of the article count back we'll need to focus on creating articles on all media characters and comic book issues. For example Flash characters in Young Justice. And we're missing a lot of issue (and even series pages) for The Flash volumes so it'll be like what I was doing with Aquaman, go through create each issue and articles for every character, location, item, that needs an article for that issue. - Doomlurker 00:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Alan Scott yeah, what you said makes sense. I agree to a point, I just wander about the big Alan Scott fans out there, who no longer feel comfortable calling him their favorite super hero any more, ya know? and yeah, Andrew Garfield made an Amazing (pardon the pun) Spidey as well as peter parker. Emma Stone was Spot on as Gwen Stacy. And man, they really spent a long time developing her character. if they decide to kill her off like they did in the comics, its going to be extremely sad. and I'm pretty sure they will, with the promise at the end, they will break it, and Peter will feel responsible for her death. but it's just a theory. and I really thought that Martin Sheen Was the Perfect uncle ben. I think they really returned to his comic book counterpart through his potrayal. It was a great movie! -- Sonic Gwen Stacy Yeah, I agree with you there. They need to give Gwen Stacy time, and I would actually really like it if they kept Spidey in high school throughout the series, sort of like Ultimate Spiderman. focusing on him trying to juggle his high school life, and Spider-Man life. yeah, I would like to see Gwen Stacy in each of the movies. and I actually have earth 2 Issue1, but haven't read it yet I'll read it when I get the chance! -- Sonic Delete Hey Rod, I marked this page for deletion, seems like some anon created it for no reason, the only thing it said before I marked it was "she's epic" so whenever you get around to it, if you could delete it that would be great. I'm going to get some editing done, so I'll catch you later! -- Sonic Quick Question Hey! I was wondering, because of the lack of pages for other characters in the DC universe that appear in Flashpoint, if I should simply link those characters to their pages on DC wiki. or, if you wanted, I could just not add a link. It's whatever! -- Sonic Update Hey Rod! so, as you have probably noticed, I have added all of the remaining flashpoint pages to my to do list, and I'm currently working on completing them one by one. I'm having trouble finding any Synopsis on DC wiki, but the appearing sections are very quickly being completed. once I finish them all, then I'll let you know, and I can move on to another project. Later! -- Sonic okay Sorry about that, I'm not exactly sure why I did it. I had just woke up and decided to do a little editing before the day got started and I guess that I linked them to DC wiki for some reason, but I'm not sure why... all of the other pages I linked to their respective wikis. anyway, It shouldnt happen again. Later! -- Sonic Dark Knight Rises No, I havent gotten any of the new graphic novels yet, but I'm really looking forward to Batman: Earth One written by Geoff Johns one of my favorite current writers. and Yes I'm really looking Forward to the new movie I think its going to be great, I just really hope they don't kill him off in this movie. A little later when I have more time I will send you a more detailed message about the movie. and sorry I didn't catch your message right away. It's been a great year for comic book movies! -- Sonic Young Justice If you look at Aqualad (Young Justice), I've broken up the biography with images because otherwise the article would be just one huge block of text, do you want me to do something similar with Kid Flash when I create his page? - Doomlurker (talk) 11:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Also what do you think of my new signature, I might not keep it in my signature but will probably put it on my user page and maybe even on the wiki main pages. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, I'm probably not keeping it in my signature but I'll probably add it to my user page and our main pages rather than saying "Related Wikis" I'll put JLN. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) No I don't think he should be on Superman, just like I put Lori Lemaris (Young Justice) on Aquaman because in the TV series they are more relevant to the Flash and Aquaman. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I was originally going to add it to the sites that their comic counterparts were on but they had little to no contact with the other characters so I didn't see the point, I do link to the characters they're based on though so people can still be connected to the comic book info. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm almost done with the Flash characters from Young Justice, just gotta add pictures to Kid Flash's biography then make his gallery page and they're all done. And I saw The Dark Knight Rises on Friday, it was epic, I knew the Talia twist but so much was unexpected, I'd sorta built a picture of how I thought it'd play out based on the images that had been released then I was completely surprised by the actual film. My most memorable moment was the first fight between Batman and Bane, when he broke his back was just so iconic and brutal. Really well done. The Man of Steel teaser really was a teaser, I really want to see more from the film, the one shot of Superman in it was awesome though. I really like the new flying style. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ''The Dark Knight Rises'' I think it did get upgraded, it was really cool. I hope in the next few months they release some pictures from Man of Steel and the upcoming Marvel Movies because I'm really eager to see things from them. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Justice League (Volume 2) There are 101 pictures for the Justice League gallery so far, I've done them on both Superman Rebirth and here. I'll do Green Lantern when I can be bothered. Doomlurker (talk) 01:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Background Here's the first one I made, I couldn't find an original of the current image in order to expand it. This is a bit on the minimalist side, and I'm not sure I like this version, but I thought I'd share in case you do. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey there - given the availability of the original image (I actually found it - without text - on the DC wiki) THIS is what I would have done with it. In order to keep the focus on The Flash, I modified the image to remove "The Rogues," and shifted the image up a bit to make it easier to deal with the hair across the top where the image can be seen behind the ad banner. I added a glow, as you mentioned, to the border as well. Let me know what you think... :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Comic Book Wikis Hi. I currently am a semi-active member of the GLTAS wiki and hope to contribute there more! I don't really have anything to do on this wiki, but I will try to help with the Young Justice Flash related content. EDIT: Also, Impulse is never called Bartholomew in universe, so what is this wiki's policy on that on related issues? Paper(Contact) 19:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Forever Evil I saw about both bits of news, shame about Matt Smith but was going to happen eventually. As for the villain month it sounds pretty cool and I'm inclined to wait for the solicits before deciding how do do the articles. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Dunno who they'll go for to replace Matt Smith, we'll just have to wait. And the Forever Evil and Villain Month issues plan sounds fine. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I can't wait for Man of Steel and I have seen the Captain America: The Winter Soldier images, looks pretty awesome too. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:50, June 3, 2013 (UTC) That sounds about all that I've heard too. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:13, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Question Hello I was wondering if this wiki can Collaborate with the Golden Age Comics Wiki. It will cover every superhero and every pubilcation of the Golden Age. Characters from DC and Marvel (formely Timely) as well as characters from all other Golden Age publications such as Fawcett. Which include characters such as Shazam (formely Captain Marvel). None of the Comic Databases include entire info of such publications or characters during the time nor does it cover all of the Golden Age of Comic Books (which we plan to do in the future since the wiki is very young). Thanks Link:http://goldenagecomics.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Age_Comics_Wiki User:QuestionRules 01:43, July 15, 2013 (UTC) First and foremost, I would like to say THANK YOU! I chose to collaborate (and by collaborating I just mean mention my site) with you because the DC and Marvel Databases rejected my offer. So with that being said, I came to this wiki when I saw that blog (Wikis that Need Help). I thought to myself and said "My Wiki needs help". So I message you to promote my wiki. Once again thank you and P.S Flash is my favorite superhero. QuestionRules 14:44, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh and one more thing. Since you are an admin on the Green Lantern Wiki , Aquaman Wiki , Green Arrow Wiki and Superman Wiki . Can you by any chance but my wiki under related sites on all wikis. Thanks QuestionRules 15:01, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Recommend Editors Hello there can you recommend me good users who may have a chance to help out on the Golden Age of Comics Wiki. Thanks QuestionRules 18:22, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much for doing this. I will message the editors soon. Until then QuestionRules 18:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Update Hello there Rod12. Thanks for the update I've sent a few messages to editors and hopefully I'll get more in the coming days. As for my favorite Flash? It has to be the Silver Age (and most popular one), Barry Allen! I grew up loving the Flash family and after Justice League Unimited (one of my favorite superhero shows), Flash was officially my favorite. Other than that I'm looking forward to the new movie. As for that task you gave me, I haven't read that volume of Flash but I do own a graphic novel of Flashpoint featuring Project Superman. My earliest Flash comic has to be the one pictured. Bought it on eBay (i'm not old at all!). Well I'll keep messaging Wikians. Until then QuestionRules 22:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Update and Earth-2 Wiki Hey there just here to tell you that I'm doing so far so good on the Golden Age Wiki. I was wondering about this though. I've seen that the book Earth-2 doesn't have a proper wiki and you decided to scatter issues on different wikis. I was thinking that maybe Earth-2 can have its own wiki. What do you think? QuestionRules 14:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I understand I was just confused. Until then QuestionRules 20:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sure! From User:Marvel Mutant Excuse me. Can I become an Admin on this wiki? Rod! I just noticed that a wiki contributer made a page that does not match anything on this wiki. Anytime! :) Sure! :) Just ggive me the wiki`s name! :) Ok sure! :) ok Update Just to let you know, I believe that Earth 2 (Volume 1), Justice League (Volume 2), Justice League of America (Volume 3) and Teen Titans (Volume 4) are up to date on all of our sites. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:47, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi I Will help. --Red Average (talk) 07:50, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Kid Flash Just a quick question, should Bar Torr have a separate article to Bart Allen as Teen Titans #27 reveals he is a very different character. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:24, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I've edited every issue I can think of from the New 52 where Kid Flash has appeared and changed the link to either Bar Torr or Kid Flash (Bar Torr) so now I just need to create the article. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:58, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure I can create the Johnny Quick (Jonathan Allen) article. Will probably get it done tomorrow or early next week. - Doomlurker (talk) 02:13, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Our Wikis Hello. I was wondering if you wanted to have an affiliation with the The Flash wiki ? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 22:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thanks so much. I've added you. I don't actually see our affiliation on your homepage. Unless you mean where it said 'the flash' but that only links back to your site. Also, Would you be interested in being affiliated with my other wiki x-men evolution ? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 05:59, April 6, 2014 (UTC) The Flash TV I would say call the old series The Flash (1990 TV Series). I did see the awesome trailer. Also, I've been nominated to be a Wikia Star, thought I'd let you know. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC) They're saying my primary wiki is Batman but for my work as a whole I think. I hope to see Godzilla next week. Really excited! - Doomlurker (talk) 22:07, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey Rod! I have a question. How come on this wiki there are no pages for other heroes and teams of the DC Universe? From User:Marvel Mutant Ok, thanks! From User:Marvel Mutant 1990 Flash I did see the picture of Ronan, looks pretty cool! Also I'm not sure about deleting them, maybe I should look through them and tidy them up? I don't mind the project. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:46, May 19, 2014 (UTC) I did see the Guardians trailer. I liked it more than the first trailer for it. Less humour based. All of the cast pages for the 1990 series seem fine to me and other than that it's just the main page that needs sorting. A problem arises with the current naming system though as the 1990 series first episode is called "Pilot" and the 2014 series first episode will be called "Pilot" so both can't be called Pilot (Episode). The method I mentioned before i.e. The Flash (1990 TV Series) Episode: Pilot would work though. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:29, May 19, 2014 (UTC) It looks fine but I really don't see why you don't have the appearances like I had set them up, I think it looks much more professional that way. At the end of the day they are the same character. The Flash CW Wiki article for Barry Allen lists his appearances in Arrow rather than just having a note that links it to the Arrow Wiki. It just seems pointless to me like if you were to create articles for Batman from Batman: The Animated Series then Batman from Justice League Unlimited then Batman from Superman: TAS, it doesn't make sense because you could just make Batman (DC Animated Universe) and list all of his appearances there. Not listing all of his actual appearances in the appearance section is my only real gripe with the page other than a few grammatical mistakes that I will tidy up. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:27, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I still just think that we should list all of his appearances in Arrow on this wiki as this is going to be the primary page for the character. I thought Forever Evil #7 was really good too, shame it was delayed though because the Universe has already been changing in the aftermath of it before we even saw it happen. A lot of people died too. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:28, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Update Good work. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:02, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Editing Sure I can help, I was doing something similar with Aquaman and Hawkman although it has been a while since I worked on Hawkman. I'll do some characters tonight. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:50, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I think you should look at Creed Phillips. And I made articles for Sprint, Turbocharger and Marissa Rennie. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:39, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I think there's still a few to do. I know of at least 3 but there are probably many more than that. I can sort Creed Phillips as you're already working on something. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:51, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I've sorted the Eradicator. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:09, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Well there's already Chroma where Rainbow Raider redirects. I would say leave it like that and redirect. Roy G. Bivolo to Chroma. It's like Glider, it's the same character just using a different alias. We wouldn't make multiple articles called Robin (Dick Grayson), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Batman (Dick Grayson) and Grayson (Dick Grayson), we just link them all to Dick Grayson because he's the same character using different names. Generally I would just link to their current alias, as has already been done with Roy G. Bivolo. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:25, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I was going to say it would be fine to just call the article Chroma but I guess because there's an Infinity Inc character called it you want to have the name in brackets? There are no other Flash characters called Chroma as far as I'm aware though. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:35, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't think the Infinity Inc Chroma is anything to do with Flash which is why I thought Chroma would be fine for the article title. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:50, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Mob Rule's Mom Can you double check that I got Malaya Lago's first appearance right? As far as I know her first appearance was in #0 but I'm not sure if she was in other issues with Manuel Lago in. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) That is weird because in #15 Frye definitely calls her Malaya. I'll take a look. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:48, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I looked up the word Tita and it is a Filipino term for aunt but can be used for any lady or woman older than you to show respect. So I think it's safe to assume, to make it easy, that her name is Malaya Lago and Barry called her Tita out of respect. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:56, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I sorted the template and have added Justice League #31's issue page to Green Lantern. I haven't got time tonight to update all the sites with the 3 covers and link the main pages to the GL article and GL also still needs a lot of covers uploading. I'll create a Jessica Cruz page tomorrow hopefully. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:32, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Message-Archives